


Love You

by itneverstops



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverstops/pseuds/itneverstops
Summary: It was supposed to be a short love story, but it became more about a blowjob. Maybe it is both.Set in the same "universe" as my other story which means post season 8, but without House's "death" and Wilson's cancer.





	

It only just occured to him: Wilson had not said "I love you" to him today. No wonder perhaps, since House had a tendency to ridicule him for it at least half of the times he said it. But still. Wilson always took it in stride and kept saying it, day after day. House believed him, and had said on more than one occasion that there was no need to keep repeating himself. Now that he didn't, House noticed.

The night was not still young either. It was a Saturday, they were both off work all weekend, unless something happened. They had gone walking in a park, Wilson sitting too close to him as always when they sat down on a bench to rest, then eaten lunch at a small restaurant. They had gone grocery shopping before going home, then Wilson had made dinner and now they were sitting on the couch watching tv. Wilson sat close to him, as usual. Wilson's hand was stroking House's left thigh and House could see out of the corner of his eye that Wilson kept looking over at him. He did that sometimes, House was used to it. He liked watching Wilson too, how could he not when he had such a handsome young husband?

House had soon after their marriage noticed that Wilson liked it when House referred to him as his husband. If he said "my young husband" Wilson would practically do anything House asked. House seldom had to ask though, Wilson would usually please House in several ways throughout every day, whether it was sexual or by making House dinner. House had a feeling it would soon be sexual.

He was right. Within minutes, and without any words being spoken between them, House found himself sitting half naked on the couch, his legs now spread. Just like that huh, he thought.

He hadn't been exactly horny, but he knew that sometimes Wilson wanted to suck him anyway, so he'd let Wilson pull his pants off and begin licking and sucking. Wilson was on his knees in front of House, his eyes closed, sucking on the tip of House's still rather soft cock. House watched him with affection. This submissiveness of Wilson's had become more prominent after they became more than friends, even more so after they got married. House supposed it had always been there, even during their friendship. Why else would Wilson have stayed? He decided to test his theory (yet again) if for no other reason than to have some fun since he still wasn't very horny.

"You're a very good husband, Wilson," House said.

Wilson kept his eyes closed, but made a small sound of contentment, his mouth taking in more of House's cock, which was now (quite unexpectedly to House) growing slightly harder.

"Everyone should have a younger husband," House added, making a sound of contentment himself. He did love the way Wilson paid attention to his cock, like he did right now with his mouth or the way he so willingly got down on his hands and knees to let House enter him, or rode him until House came.

Wilson sucked harder, his left hand holding the base of House's cock, his right hand reaching out to caress House's arm. He really did look good on his knees, House thought. And even though Wilson was actually not that young, he was still almost ten years younger than House, and still in good shape. Especially his ass. The thought of Wilson's tight ass made House moan loudly. House reached down to grab Wilson's ass. Wilson stopped sucking and looked up at House.

"Do you want to ...?" he asked, his tongue licking precome from House's cock.

House shook his head. "No. But pull your pants down so I can see your ass," he said. The thought of his big cock plowing Wilson's tight hole was almost enough to make him come, but he could tell that this was one of those times when Wilson wanted to use his mouth to give House pleasure.

Wilson pulled down his jeans and boxers so that his ass was exposed, then began sucking House's cock again. House sat back, now fully hard, just enjoying the show and Wilson's very talented mouth. Wilson on his knees, his ass in the air and his mouth and tongue working hard to please his husband.

Wilson was hard too, House noticed. "Touch yourself," he said. Wilson began stroking himself with his left hand, his right one and his mouth never leaving House's cock. "Good boy," House moaned. That was apparently all it took for Wilson to come, and he made noises around House's cock, now sucking him almost desperately. House knew what he wanted. "You gonna be good and swallow it all?" House asked. Stupid question really, since Wilson always swallowed every drop. Still, Wilson loved it when House talked like that, and House did want Wilson to swallow. Years ago, the first time Wilson blew him, House had, without really thinking of it, put his hand at the back of Wilson's head when he was about to come, to make sure Wilson swallowed. It had never been important to him before with other partners, and while he no longer had to hold Wilson's head still when he came, he still put his hand there just because he could, because he suspected Wilson liked it even more than he let on.

"Wilson ..." House grabbed Wilson's still thick brown hair, letting Wilson know he was about to come. Wilson moaned and kept sucking harder, his head bobbing up and down, his ass still exposed. "Wilson ..." House came, Wilson's wet, warm lips surrounding him, emptying all into his mouth, his own moans and Wilson's filling the room. Wilson didn't let go of his cock until he had swallowed everything.

House sat back, his hands stroking Wilson's hair. "I love you, Wilson," he heard himself saying. He hadn't even known he was going to say it. He didn't say it often, but in his defence, he thought, he didn't only say it after sex. Wilson knew how he felt about him.

Wilson smiled. "Love you too," he said, while gently cleaning House's cock with his tongue. And looking at it while saying the words, House noticed, smiling. The little freak. His young husband did have so many ways of telling House that he loved him.


End file.
